


Stars

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City lights stop stars being easily seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stars  
> Pairing: Ianto/Owen  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: City lights stop stars being easily seen.  
> Notes: Written for tw100 for the Reverse Fandom Challenge: Sarah Jane Adventures. I chose the episode title Sky.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen was looking up at the sky when Ianto came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Never figured you as the stargazer type, Owen."

"I'm not or at least I didn't used to be but after all we've seen I can't help thinking about what's out there, up there."

Ianto kissed Owen's cheek softly. "I wonder too sometimes. With our jobs, it's only natural. Shame the city lights stop us even seeing the stars properly."

Owen turned in Ianto's arms. "We should take a drive some night beyond the brightness and see the stars."

"I'd love that."


End file.
